


Lost Girls Found?

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Girls Found?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> Forgive any canon mistakes with Six, please. This is working from spotty knowledge of the finale. Also, it's a teaser for a bunny, apparently. Feel free to finish the bunny!!!!

No one ever noticed her. For so long, it seemed, Star had drifted, lost even to herself. What was she? Was she ever going to find her way, either in the human race or among the vampires that still prowled?

Wrapped in her own thoughts, as she often was, Star did actually startle as a beautiful blonde in a tight-fitting red dress fell in step with her on the busy New York street. She cast a sideways glance over, fighting the hunger of too many nights without hunting, to see if this was a lost soul to fit her conscience's chosen prey.

"Hello."

Being addressed by the woman on such a casual glance was more startling than the fact the woman smelled... different.

"You're lost. Have been a very long time."

"What..."

The blonde smiled, an enigma in her features, but she pulled at Star's trust in ways that hadn't happened since Michael.

"A new friend, as lost and unbelonging as you." She stopped, and Star stopped with her. "Call me Gina. I think we've got a lot in common."

"Star." Star reached out, and when they shook hands, Star did feel as if the world was changing for her at last.


End file.
